


Forks and Closets

by WardenAri



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Good clean fun, Mutual Pining, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenAri/pseuds/WardenAri
Summary: I couldn't come up with a damn title so sorry!!!Anyway this was made from a request to see Merrill stab someone with a fork (it's just mentioned so nothing graphic). Then she runs off with Carver to hide. Feelings are confessed and once they are, the two can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Merrill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Forks and Closets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



> TY [Hollyand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand) for the beta and helping me get Merrill and Carver's voice!!

Carver sighed into his goblet as he took another drink of his wine. He’d tagged along on this mission because he was told there’d be a wyvern hunt. Instead all they’d done so far was sitting in some stuffy Duke’s courtyard. He looked at the tray of unidentifiable food on the tray on the table beside him. Carver picked one and gave it a sniff. His nose crinkled and put whatever it was back on the tray. They could at least have put out some cheese.

And where was Garrett? His brother had disappeared with Anders and that elven woman, Tallis, a while ago and hadn’t been seen since. They better not have gone off on the wyvern hunt without him.

Carver took another sip of his wine and looked across the way to where Merrill stood looking up at the vines on the courtyard wall. Maker, he’d forgotten how pretty she was. No. That was a lie. His memory just hadn’t done her beauty justice. He’d thought of her often while at Vigil’s Keep. He’d read and reread her letters so many times that he knew them by heart. They weren’t romantic, mostly just telling him about her day, or some mission Garrett’s crew had been on. But the fact that she’d thought to write him, that was what had him treasuring those letters so. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. Ever. He looked back over the table of food to see if he could find anything edible.

Carver heard a noise and looked across the courtyard in time to see Merrill rush at a masked noble and stick a fork in his shoulder blade. The man cried out as Merrill came rushing towards Carver. Carver was in such shock at what he’d just witnessed that he was still staring agape when Merrill reached him and grabbed his hand.

“Carver, run,” she commanded as she took flight. He did as she ordered hearing the commotion of guards being called from somewhere behind them.

“Quick, in here!” Merrill swung open a door and ran in. The door shut, enveloping them in complete darkness. A ball of light grew slowly in Merrill’s hand until it was enough for them to see each other.

Carver looked around. It appeared they were in a small storage closet. One meant for storing wine, if the casks were any indication. He noticed a torch on the wall and pulled it down. “Here.”

“Thank you, ara'nehn,” she answered as she lit the torch. 

Carver placed it back on the wall. “What does that mean?”

“What?” Merrill asked absent-mindedly as she took in the contents of the closet.

“Ah-nine,” he answered.

It was hard to tell in the darkness but he thought perhaps she blushed. “Ara’nehn,” she corrected him. It uh, well...” Merrill tugged at her shirt and looked away.

“Oh, if it’s not nice it’s ok,” Carver sighed. He knew Merrill wasn’t mean, it was part of why he liked her so much. But he also remembered she was really Garrett’s friend and as such probably didn’t have the highest opinion of Carver.

“Oh, no,” Merrill shook her head. “It’s nice, it’s just, um…”

She bit her lip and Carver’s eyes caught the movement. He slowly moved his gaze up her face to her eyes and found them already watching him. Carver stepped closer to her.

“What does it mean?” he repeated.

“My joy,” she said, barely above a whisper and looked away.

Oh!

Carver placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. “I’d really like to kiss you, Merri-.” 

She was on her toes pressing her lips to his before he could finish the thought. Her lips were soft, softer than Carver had imagined they’d be. And he  _ had _ imagined them. It was his one regret when he was carried away in the Deep Roads by the Wardens, that he’d never had a chance to find out what it was like to kiss Merrill. It was why he had been drinking wine in the courtyard today, trying to work up the courage to tell her how he felt.

Carver pulled himself out of his thoughts and into the moment. His arms wrapped around Merrill’s waist to pull her close. Her fingertips brushed along the back of his neck and into his hair, eliciting a shiver running through his spine and taking root in his gut. He’d complained when Garrett had insisted he wear clothing befitting the nobility they were looking to fit in with instead of his Warden uniform. Now he was grateful for it as he felt the warmth from Merrill seeping through to him.

She lowered herself back down from her tiptoes, ending the kiss. Carver watched her with a combined feeling of joy and terror that everything would end with one kiss. His body felt like he’d been hit with a lightning bolt, everything was alive and wanting. He’d never needed anything more than he needed her right now.

“Merrill,” he couldn’t help but smile.

She beamed up at him and took his large hands in her small ones. They practically disappeared in his palms. But he knew how much power was held in those small hands. She looked tiny compared to him, but he knew she could end him with a literal snap of her fingers. That thought probably  _ should _ frighten him, but instead it made him desire her more.

Carver hadn’t realized that Merrill was pulling him along until she stopped against a wine cask and put his hands on her hips.

“Help me up, please,” she leaned up and placed a kiss on the edge of his mouth. He would have faced down a dragon single handedly if she’d asked him at that moment. Carver lifted her as if she’d weighed nothing and she sat on the top of the cask.

Before he could let go, Merrill had grasped his shirt and pulled him close to her again. This kiss was more teeth and tongue than the last. Carver found he had to place his hands on the cask to keep himself from falling over from sensations running through him. Merrill’s heels pressed into his ass, pulling him closer still. Carver kissed down her jaw to her neck where he nibbled, taking delight in the mewls coming from her.

“Carver,” she sounded breathy . And, Maker, wasn’t that just the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard?

Merrill released her legs from around him and attempted to undo the laces of his slacks.

It took all his restraint, but Carver took her hands in his to stop her. “Merrill,” he gulped.

“I’m sorry, vhenan,” she blushed. Now  _ that word _ he knew! It made what he had to say all the more difficult.

“Merrill, I’m heading back to Ferelden in a few days. I don’t know when or if I’ll be back.” Much as he wanted this, he’d hate himself if he led her on and broke her heart. She was just so good, so kind. She deserved more, someone that would be there every day.

“I know,” she lifted his hands to her lips and placed kisses along the knuckles. “And if you want to stop now, we can. But don’t stop on my account. I would rather have memories of what was then dreams about what never happened.”

Carver took that as all the invitation he needed and took over undoing the laces while Merrill shimmied out of her smalls, leaving her skirt on.

He opened his mouth to protest this not being how he envisioned their first time, but she silenced him with a kiss that had his brain shutting down. His calloused fingertips slid up her calves. Higher still they moved, up beneath her skirt. Carver’s breath hitched when he found her wet already. He ran his middle finger along her slick, gathering it as he searched for the bundle of nerves. At the same time, Merrill moved her mouth to his throat, alternating between licks and bites. Carver was sure she would leave a mark but couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He knew he found the right spot when her hands grasped into fists on his shoulders and her breath hitched.

“You’re so wet, so beautiful,” he groaned into her ear. Then her lithe fingers wrapped around his cock and he lost all ability to think.

“Merrill, I don’t think I can wait.” His head hit her shoulder as his hips moved to thrust himself into her talented hand. He wanted to take his time with her, especially for their first time. But he also knew that they could be discovered at any moment and time was of the essence.

“Then don’t.” She moved her hands to cross behind his head, pulling his lips to hers again as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “I want something to remember fondly when I’m alone with just my fingers.”

If he wasn’t already mad with lust  _ that _ would have done it.

“Hold on to me,” he commanded. He lifted her and turned them to press her against the wall.

“Please, Carver,” she whimpered. His answer was to push into her, feeling her warmth and wetness surround his cock. Carver bit his lip, holding her smaller body with one arm and leaning the other on the wall by her head. He paused, afraid this would be over too soon. He wanted to commit all of this to memory so that, like her, he’d have something to remember on those lonely nights.

Merrill squeezed him from inside and he took his cue. His hips moved slow at first. He studied her face as he moved inside of her. Took in how her eyes were fixated on his. The look she gave him. The tiny moans coming from her that were building louder as he sped up his movements. How her fingers gripped his shoulders, how she felt around his cock. So wet and warm and tight.

“Fuck, Merrill,” he pressed his lips to hers as he felt her pulse around him. He could feel the hardness of her nipples through their shirt fabrics and wished he’d taken the time to taste them. But this bliss, it was worth any regrets he may have.

Merrill broke the kiss and screamed a string of elven that he couldn’t understand. A small part worried that someone would hear them. Mostly he didn’t care though. He placed both hands under her thighs and pounded into her. 

“Maker, Merrill, I’m gonna...I’m gonna....”

She tightened her legs around him, keeping him inside of her. “Please, vhenan.”

Explosions of white filled his vision as he came, filling her. Carver’s mouth hung open in a near silent growl. He pulled her close, one arm wrapping around her back as he came back to himself.

She was placing soft kisses to his cheek, to his jaw. Carver let her down slowly, holding her arms while Merrill regained her footing.

“Merrill, I-,” he gulped, pulling his pants back on and retying them. “Did you mean it?”

“Which part,” she gave him a shy smile as she pulled her smalls back up.

“When you called me vhenan? If it was just pillowtalk-”

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. “I meant it, Carver. Ma vhenan.” 

Carver swallowed, overcome with emotion. “I love you too.” He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Merrill’s arms wrapped around his neck, and when he opened his eyes again he could see her smiling. She looked so happy. He felt so much pride in knowing he’d put that smile on her face.

“This wasn’t exactly how I imagined our first time,” Carver told her.

“But you’ve imagined it,” Merrill beamed.

“Many times,” he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Any chance I could convince you to stay in my room tonight so I can do things properly?”

“I’d like that,” she pressed another soft kiss to his lips.

“Wait,” he stopped her as she went to open the door. “Why did you attack that man?”

“He was hurting one of the elven servants,” Merrill explained. “Why, did I use the wrong fork for stabbing?”

Carver laughed and kissed the top of her head. “No, you did just perfect.”


End file.
